La Rose
by Aiedail Choupette
Summary: Le premier cadeau d'Arthur à Morgana avait été une rose. Mais maintenant que Morgana les avait tous trahis, cela importait-il réellement ? Gwen POV. Arwen, Armor.


**Coucou chers lecteurs,**

ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF. Donc il est bizarre. J'espère que vous aimerez, en tout cas.

**Disclaimer : **_rien n'est à moi :)_

* * *

><p><strong>La Rose :<strong>

Lorsque Guenièvre était entrée au service de Morgana, elle était bien jeune et facilement impressionnable. Elle arrivait dans ce monde guindé, ou chaque faux pas était une erreur impardonnable. Et au milieu de ces nobles tellement intimidants, il y avait sa nouvelle maîtresse, et son franc-parler, son audace. Gwen la regardait avec des yeux pleins d'admiration, sans jamais oser murmurer plus de quelques mots.

Morgana se comportait d'une façon bien familière avec elle. Gwen était toujours impressionnée par celle qui n'était encore qu'une adolescente. Instinctivement, elle sentait que Morgana était née pour être Reine. Instinctivement, elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose, ici, qui la dépassait totalement. La pupille du Roi faisait preuve d'une générosité étonnante, d'un bon sens remarquable.

Et après quelques semaines passées ensemble, Morgana lui offrit un cadeau. C'était un peigne, assez simple, et en même temps raffiné, que Guenièvre serra contre elle comme si elle tenait entre ses doigts la chose la plus précieuse du monde.

Et, rapidement, ce fut le temps des confidences à la lueur d'une bougie. Elles parlaient de tout, et de rien. Les nouveaux venus à Camelot étaient souvent leur sujet de discussion favori. Il y avait toujours un jeune homme qui espérait attirer l'attention de Morgana. Mais celle-ci en riait plus qu'autre chose. Gwen admirait sa désinvolture, son élégance, sa beauté. Elle n'avait jamais osé presser plus loin et lui parler d'Arthur, mais un jour, le sujet vint de lui-même.

Un jeune homme venait d'offrir des fleurs à Morgana, fleurs qui trônaient maintenant fièrement dans la chambre de la demoiselle. Elles avaient ri toutes deux au souvenir du regard qu'Arthur avait posé sur le bouquet en le voyant, bien mis en évidence, dans la pièce, lorsqu'il était venu chercher la pupille sur ordre de son père. Et Morgana avait alors parlé du tout premier cadeau qu'Arthur lui avait fait.

Après la mort de son père, lorsque Morgana était arrivée à Camelot – elle était si jeune alors – elle s'était retrouvée en face d'une foule de courtisans venus voir la nouvelle curiosité du moment. Un banquet avait été donné, un peu plus tard, quand elle avait été reposée. Et subitement, pendant les festivités, Arthur – tellement peu différent de celui qu'elles connaissaient à présent, mais tellement attendrissant aussi, avec sa bouille d'ange – s'était avancé vers elle, provocant le silence dans la salle. Tête baissé, il avait murmuré :

-Nous sommes heureux de vous avoir parmi nous, Lady Morgana.

Et il lui avait tendu une rose, qu'elle avait prise avec étonnement. Le rouge leur était monté aux joues, et le Prince était partit se rassoir sous les applaudissement des nobles attablés devant leur somptueux repas.

Gwen avait souri en entendant cette histoire. Et, sous ses yeux émerveillés, Morgana était allée sortir un petit livre de ses tiroirs, et, dans un geste presque timide, le lui avait tendu. Sans comprendre, la servante l'avait ouvert, et avait trouvé, fanée mais entière, la rose.

**oOo **

Le temps était passé, Merlin était arrivé. Des cadeaux avaient été échangés. Il y avait eu nombre disputes, nombre colères. Mais à chaque fois, lorsque Morgana s'endormait, les yeux secs d'avoir trop pleuré, Gwen ouvrait le tiroir, et dans le livre, la rose était toujours là. Alors Guenièvre souriait et quittait la chambre sans faire de bruit.

**oOo**

Le peigne s'était cassé, un jour. Il avait bien des années, aussi Gwen n'avait pas été surprise. Triste, oui, mais pas surprise. Elle avait gardé les morceaux, pourtant, dans un morceau de tissu.

Puis tout avait changé. Morgana avait changé. Il n'était plus question qu'elle devînt Reine. Il était question de Guenièvre et d'Arthur. La trahison de la sorcière – c'était ce qu'elle était – avait été un moment particulièrement douloureux pour Gwen. Dans un geste de désespoir et de colère, elle avait jeté les débris du peigne. Et elle n'y avait plus jamais pensé, parce qu'elle se refusait à penser à la Morgana qu'elle avait connue. Cela faisait trop mal.

**oOo**

Gwen ne pensait pas à cela en entrant pour ranger la chambre d'Arthur – du Roi Arthur. Merlin et lui étaient partis avec les chevaliers, combattre Morgana. Mais elle essayait de ne pas y songer.

Elle aimait venir ranger un peu la chambre royale. Cette pièce était pleine d'Arthur. Ses vêtements, son écriture sur les papiers, son odeur sur les draps.

Merlin n'avait pas pris la peine de faire le lit, ce matin-là. Alors Gwen s'attela à la tâche. Elle rangea aussi tout ce qui traînait par terre, profitant de chaque instant pour s'imprégner encore un peu plus de l'homme qu'elle aimait tant. Quelque chose buta contre son pied, alors qu'elle allait remettre un trousseau de clés à sa place, près du lit du jeune homme. Intriguée, elle se pencha, et tira de sous le lit un petit coffre. D'abord, elle regarda autour d'elle, comme pour essayer de trouver sa place d'origine – Arthur ne rangeait tout de même pas un coffre sous son lit, non ? - mais, quand elle baissa les yeux sur l'objet, elle vit la clé, enfoncée dans la serrure.

Le cliquetis de l'ouverture résonna de façon étrange dans la pièce. Gwen ne comprit pas, tout d'abord. Il y avait là un amas d'objets, qu'il lui semblait connaître – Morgana n'avait-elle pas offert cette dague à Arthur quelques années auparavant ? - et d'autres qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas du tout – Pourquoi Arthur avait-il un collier de femme dans ce coffre ?

Et finalement, elle le vit. Au départ, elle ne le reconnut pas. C'était un livre, insignifiant. Le voir avec ces autres objets ne choqua pas Gwen tant le contenu de ce coffre était hétéroclite et ne semblait répondre à aucune logique. Par curiosité, elle ouvrit le livre. Quelque chose lui glissa dans la main, léger comme une plume.

La rose.

Elle avait le même aspect que dans son souvenir.

Gwen la fixa longtemps, sans oser la toucher, avant de reporter son regard sur le coffre. Ce collier, c'était celui que Morgana avait cassé en montant à cheval, avant de disparaître de leur vie, et qu'elle n'avait jamais retrouvé. La dague, et cette bague, là, dans le coin … Tout prenait sens.

Lentement, sa main se saisit de la rose et la replaça dans le livre. Il ne lui vint pas à l'esprit de la jeter. Rien, à vrai dire, ne lui venait à l'esprit. Elle referma le livre et le reposa dans le coffre.

Un éclat de rire la sortit de sa transe. Merlin, plein de boue jusqu'au oreilles, rieur mais visiblement épuisé, venait de s'arrêter dans l'encadrement de la porte. Son sourire disparut quand il vit Guenièvre. Elle l'observa, alors que son regard se fixait sur le coffre. Il n'essaya pas d'expliquer quoi que ce fût. Mais son regard … Son regard exprimait trop de chose pour que Gwen pût le lire. Peut-être aussi ne voulait-elle pas le lire ? Il s'avança jusqu'à elle, et lui prit doucement le coffre des mains. D'un geste d'une douceur incroyable, il referma le coffre à clé et le glissa sous le lit.

-Arthur discute avec son oncle, il devrait bientôt arriver, murmura-t-il.

Sa voix semblai tellement irréelle.

Guenièvre quitta la pièce.

Quand elle croisa Arthur plus tard, elle avait déjà choisi d'oublier.


End file.
